The present disclosure relates to an image processing device that converts image data to generate a document file.
A paper document (original) is sometimes converted into an electronic format. In electronic conversion, a document is read. Then, image data acquired by reading is converted, and sometimes, a file in a format different from the file format of the image data is generated.
One example of a known technique for converting a paper document into an electronic format is as follows. Specifically, a known image processing device classifies image regions, performs image processing appropriate for each image region, arranges the data having undergone the image processing, generates the content data specifying the content of each image, and generates a plurality of sets of conversion data used for converting, based on the region classification, the content data into data applicable to application software. A document includes a plurality of kinds of information such as character strings and tables. Different types of software are suitable for editing of different kinds of information. Thus, when the image data acquired by reading is converted, a plurality of files in different formats are sometimes generated simultaneously. What is sought is to reduce the total amount of data to be generated as compared with when files are generated separately with different kinds of software used in editing.
When a paper document (original) is converted into an electronic format, document reading is performed. Image data acquired by reading is sometimes converted into a file in a particular format. Sometimes a setting specifying how to convert can be made. For example, a user selects one method out of a plurality of conversion methods. For example, a user selects a conversion method that allows convenient file editing after conversion. The image processing device adopts a set method to generate a new file from image data.
It is necessary to properly select a conversion method with consideration given to the content of pages of a document and the purpose of use of a generated file. Conventionally, when a document comprising a plurality of sheets is successively converted into an electronic format, one selected method is applied to all pages. The information (content) included in the document is different in every page. For example, some pages include a table and some do not. Some pages have more characters than others. Thus, inconveniently, the conversion method may not be suitable for all pages. On the other hand, to prevent inappropriate conversion, a conversion method can be set page by page. However, setting a conversion method page by page is troublesome to a user.
Here, the above-described known technology is a technology for reducing the total amount of data to be generated. Thus, the above-described known technology cannot solve the problem mentioned above.